legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Etherion
Etherion, also known as Half-Daemon or Karmic Devil are mortal beings who have been effected by the the Blackness from the Revelation of Qliphoth, becoming Black Demons half human. One factor which effects the if the output of a being is set to remain or become a Etherion is Blackness, the darkness in a being's heart and is often seen as a dark shade of purple in the form of bubbles or a gas being emitted of humans. They are the advanced form of the Demons, normal demons who were born in Hell or born as a Fallen Angel and later corrupted by the Leohart the Prince of Hell's energy, becoming a true demon. Like Spirituum, Etherious do not have a set form. Some appear as completely enveloped beasts and others appear as their original form before becoming one, as well as retaining their sense of reason. There are humans who have not become daemons but have the like of their powers residing within them like Tomas Sev, who is the son of Ara Astaroth and has control over the Blackness, becoming a God-like entity able to control all darkness and evil of the universe, including the Dark Side of the Force used by the Zoyineian-Sith Empire and the Abyssal's energy. This causes those with visible changes to be shunned by the outside society and leaving them to be tormented or thrown into prisons. ''Description Humans, and even monsters, affected by the Blackness turn into daemons. While most daemon-turned humans go berserk, some retain their sense of reason. The form that a creature affected by Blackness will assume is hard to predict, but humans will often turn into lizards or werewolves. The Holy Eye of Order hides the existence of the Blackness and Etherions demons and blames the Black Magic of Satan for turning people into demons, anyone can become a daemon if the "impurity", or darkness, in a human heart overflows them. If such information got to the public, it would result in mass hysteria, as well as mass transformations into Etherions as the Blackness grew even more stronger during the World War III. The ritual in California started by Vira during the unleash of the Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus years prior to the events of the story resulted in a few humans and all Meta-Humans being able to see Etherions, demons and Spirituum. There exist various species of demons, such as Black Demons, who feed on others to gain strength. Known Etherions *Vira '' *''Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti'' *''Tomas Sev'' *''Klaus Braunchsweig'' *''Zero Killer'' *''Tyron'' 56140963_p0.jpg Petelgeuse.png saitoutumblr_nekpzquEQZ1s5zra5o1_r1_500.png 1f6963be48afd2e5577169c707694d04.jpg Zero fire emblem and fire emblem if drawn by akiakazzz sample-835b0935fc6b6d3a63c6b92f3c28a6dd.jpg Arsene and kurusu akira persona and persona 5 drawn by alphonse white datura 99b8af63451b48c5287c5520c528cacc.jpg Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Races Category:Demon Category:Hybrid Category:Devils Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Eclipse of Hermes Category:Former Humans Category:Partial Human Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:STAR LABS Category:LOTM: Shadows Within Shadows Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline